


3 Ways (To Say I Love You)

by cowboykylux



Series: Flip Zimmerman/Reader Uploads [8]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hanukkah, Hanukkah Traditions, Holidays, Jewish Holidays, Jewish Reader, Married Couple, Married Life, Minor Angst, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: It's Hanukkah at the Zimmerman household, and the air is filled with the love you and Flip have for one another.aka, a heartwarming, fluffy, completely indulgent fic where Flip learns there's more to the holiday than just latkes. (or is there?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I know what you may be thinking, "Zannah, Hanukkah was weeks ago!" And you would be correct. I'm really working on fixing my procrastination in 2019 -- we'll see how that goes.   
> I hope you enjoy this fluffy, smutty, hopefully slightly comical Hanukkah fic! <3

The CSPD was busy this time of day, everyone coming back from the lunch rush and catching up on work they had put off. The phones were ringing, type writers were clacking, and conversations were overlapping outside the glass doors. Flip was seated at his usual spot at his desk, when Chief Bridges made his rounds and stopped in front of the detective’s office. He almost walked past it, but when giving a brief glance he saw Flip, who was just blowing the ink of the last form he had filled out to dry.

“Hey Zimmerman!” He called from the doorway, getting the attention of one of his finest detectives. “The missus is here.” Bridges nodded in the direction of the general police station.

“Where is she?” Flip eagerly stood up, grateful to see you, and wanting to know which part of the station you had gone to.

“Talking with the new secretary up front.” Bridges replied, taking a sip of his coffee and carrying on his way down the hall.

Ron and Jimmy both looked up and gave Flip an easy smile when he started to put all his papers away in their folders so he wouldn’t get confused when he came back.

“That woman has great timing, you need a break.” Jimmy said, taking a sip of his own coffee.

“I do not.” Flip scoffed, looking down at his wrist. _Damn,_ he forgot that his last watch broke on the case he and Jimmy had just wrapped on. “What time is it?” He asked, looking for the clock on the wall but not finding it fast enough.

“Three twenty-two.” Ron replied, checking his own watch.

“Fuck it, I do need a break.” Flip said with a chuckle, making his friends laugh.

“Zimmerman, if you’re finished up with everything, you can head out early today.” Sergeant Trapp smiled kindly, as he too appeared in the door to the office. He must have been following Bridges, wherever the chief had gone. “I know it’s the first night of the holiday.”

“No that’s alright Sarge – ” Flip started to say, he didn’t want anyone giving him special treatment or anything like that, he could still work and –

“Flip, go home and be with your wife.” Trapp said.

It was clear that the detectives worked too hard to not have some time to relax, especially on the holidays, Trapp thought.

“Thank you sir.” Flip said with a nod, gratefully.

“I expect you here early tomorrow!” Trapp said with a chuckle as he turned around the corner.

Flip gathered his belongings and cleared off his desk for the day, looking up at his friends who were busy typing away.  

“You guys are still coming over right?” He asked.

It had been Flip’s idea to throw a party, just with some close friends, to celebrate the holiday. You of course jumped at the opportunity to cook and host, ready to impress all of your friends. Flip would never admit it, but he was nervous – this was his first proper Hanukkah since he was a little kid, and he didn’t even remember those years that well. He knew you celebrated every year, but this would be the first time he helped you cook or lit the candles, or even exchanged gifts. He wanted it to be _perfect,_ and he could think of no better way than by having you and his friends with him.

“Of course! We’ll be there at six-pm sharp.” Ron said, breaking Flip out of his little daydream.

“Patrice is coming too?” Flip asked hopefully.

You and Patrice bonded quickly after the events of the Big Case, and he and Ron liked to call it. You two got together at least once a week to hang out, and you attended meetings and rallies held by Patrice’s activist group, even cooking up food for fundraisers and dinners. The four of you had gone on double dates more times than Flip could probably count, and it made Flip happy to see you so happy.

“She’s been looking forward to this for weeks.” Ron grinned, making Flip all the happier.

“Good, (Y/N) loves her, she’ll be excited to hear that, and I’m looking forward to seeing her again.” He replied sincerely, before saying goodbye to the office and heading out to find you.

 

Flip couldn’t help but admire the way that you looked, standing there in the lobby of the station. You had dressed to match the holiday, a blue blouse and a white pencil skirt that hugged your curves in all the right places. You were holding your coat against your chest, and your purse was slung over your shoulder, and Flip thought you looked like something straight out of a magazine.

“…and so _then_ he says to me, ‘you know if _you’re_ so smart why don’t _you_ put up the lights this year?’ So I do and guess what?” He hears Ms. Josephine, the new secretary rambling on.

“What?” You asked, interested but also saying it to make her happy.

“I had them up in fifteen minutes. Fifteen!” She replied with a loud laugh, “Men can be so bullheaded sometimes.” She shook her head.

Flip cleared his throat playfully, drawing the attention of both women.

“Yes they certainly can be.” You grinned, your eyes meeting your husband’s, “Here comes mine now.”

You reached a hand out, and Flip took his cue to come rescue you from any more conversation. He held your hand in his own and brought it to his lips to kiss the tips of your fingers, making you blush.

“Oh so _you’re_ the lovely Mrs. Zimmerman that I keep hearing so much about?” The secretary asked you, making you nod and smile.

“Hello Ms. Josephine.” Flip greeted her, before looking into your eyes, “Yes this is my wife, (Y/N).”

“She is just charming, detective.” Ms. Josephine beamed.

“Thank you, it was a pleasure to meet you.” You responded, still very pink in the cheeks from your husbands sweetness, “But I’m afraid I have to steal my husband for just a few moments.”

Ms. Josephine just nodded with a twinkle in her eye, and you shrugged your coat on before following Flip to your car that was parked just outside. 

Braving the snow, the two of you laughed as you made a careful run for it, bundling up together against the chilly leather as Flip turned the car to get it started and warmed up.

“Hi honey.” Flip said, cupping your cheeks in his gloved hands and giving you a deep kiss that had all the chill melting from your skin.

“I missed you,” You said against his hot lips, your own growing into a smile, “You look so handsome today.”

“You say that every day.” Flip chuckled, kissing you sweetly once again, the noise of your lips together making a funny noise that had you giggling.

“I mean it every day.” You replied honestly.

You two kissed for a minute or two longer, just until the engine was warm enough to drive on, and then the two of you were off, leaving the parking lot and driving down the side streets that lead to the main road.

“You can have me for the whole rest of the day if you’d like.” Flip said, remembering how you told Ms. Josephine you would only be stealing him for a minute.

“You can’t just skip out on work, _detective_.” You teased playfully, but Flip just shook his head with a small smile.

“I’m not, Trapp gave me the evening off, so I’m all yours.” He reached over and took your hand in his own, weaving his fingers in with yours.

“No kidding?” You asked with wide, excited eyes, “Will you come do the shopping with me?”

“Only if you let me push the cart.” Flip smirked at you, looking at you briefly before putting his eyes back on the road.

“It’s a deal.” You settled back further into the now warm cushions of his Nova and chatted about nothing with him for the remainder of the drive.

 

“It looks like a fucking nightmare in there.” Flip slightly paled when he pulled up to the parking lot of the grocery store you always shop at.

The store was part of a strip of stores, and there were cars _everywhere,_ with people filling nearly every space that a vehicle didn’t occupy. They all had carts filled with bagged goods from the grocery, or had arm-fulls of retail shopping bags hung on their arms as they wove in and out of the fray to get to their own cars.

Flip turned to you, but you were surprisingly calm about it.

“Yeah, that’s pretty normal for this plaza.” You nodded, taking off your seatbelt as Flip pulled into a spot and parked the car. Flip gawked, looking at the swarm of people, and then back at you.

“Honey, you go in there all by yourself when it’s like _that_?” He asked, wondering how you didn’t get eaten alive.

“You’re damn right I do.” You laughed, stepping out of the car and immediately taking his hand when he joined you. “I am a force to be reckoned with.”

 

And what a force you were! Flip had to run to catch up with you as you darted through the aisles. He regretted asking to push the cart; you had a system that he couldn’t really understand, but he assisted in any way possible. You really loved that he was tall enough to reach the things on the really high shelves, like all the special baking powders and sugars you needed for the desserts.

Once you had what you needed from an aisle, you practically bolted, saying _excuse me,_ and _pardon me,_ to the people who decided to move at a glacial pace around you.

“Oh my god, babe you can’t just – (Y/N) – !” Flip exasperatedly called as you made sharp turns without any warning around aisles and near various counters. He just couldn’t maneuver the cart in nearly as fluid a manner as you probably could.

“Flip honey keep up!” You laughed, laugh faltering at the dirty look an elderly man on the other side of the potato display gave you, as you picked out a sack that would become latkes later on in the evening.

He was staring at your necklace, the very same one that Flip had given you. It was worn proudly around your neck, and you knew that the old man was about to say something, when Flip finally caught up with you. His general build must have been enough to ward the man off, and you were grateful for it, even if Flip had had no idea. You simply smiled up at your husband and placed the potatoes in the cart, looking over everything you had.

 

After only a few more items (and many accidental times where Flip hit the back of your ankles with the cart – which he maintains was _not_ his fault, you just kept stopping short!), the two of you made your way to the checkout, and were soon in the car.

“I’m glad that’s over, I don’t know how you do it.” Flip sighed. He felt like he was sweating, how could he be sweating when there was snow on the ground outside?

“It’s not as hard as it looks, you just need to know where everything is.” You said with a happy laugh. You forgot that Flip only ever went to pick up one or two things in the early morning before all the shoppers were out for the day, and resolved to give him some sweet kisses as a thank you for his patience.

“Where to next lil’ lady?” Flip said with a smile, and your heart felt so full that he was so willing to brave the world of holiday shopping with you. Thankfully, you only had one other place on your list, and it was much quieter in comparison to the bustling plaza.

“We need to go to the Rothstein’s deli, it’s on the corner of Washington and eighth street, do you know the one I mean?” You looked at him adoringly.

“Is that where we get the bagels?” He asked with a frown.

“No, that’s the bakery on forty-fourth avenue.” You smiled, watching as something clicked in his brain.

“Oh wait! I think I stopped in to the deli to have a sandwich once, I know where it is.” Flip confidently said, once again taking your hand and driving away from the plaza onto the main road.

“We better hurry, I want to get back home before the milk starts to warm.” You said, turning the radio on.

There was only Christmas music playing, of course. You happily sang along to the songs and practically swooned once Flip started singing along with you. He had such a lovely voice, but he never really sang. On occasion he could be heard humming in the shower, but always stopped out of embarrassment when you poked your head in to brush your teeth or join him under the spray.

You gave his hand a happy squeeze and laughed once he started doing all sorts of voices to be silly, and the two of you were still giggling when you pulled up to the deli.

 

It was a small place, family owned and operated for nearly thirty years. It still had all the old machinery, in pristine condition, and you had never gotten better quality meat from anywhere else. The glass window was slightly frosted over, but you could see the blue and white lights that had been hung outside shining brightly. A menorah sat in the window, and the shamash and the first candle cast big glowing orbs against the frosted glass.

Entering the deli and stomping the snow out of your boots, you and Flip approached the counter. 

“Good afternoon (Y/N)!” Mrs. Rothstein, the elderly manager of the deli greeted you with a smile, coming around the counter to give you a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She looked behind you to see Flip, who was standing happily under the heater. “Oh, and I see you brought _Detective_ Zimmerman along with you, it’s so good to see you again.” Mrs. Rothstein pulled Flip into a hug and a kiss as well.

“Good afternoon Mrs. Rothstein, how are you today?” Flip asked with genuine interest.

“ _Oy_ I’m exhausted and my feet are killing me not to mention my back _nach a mool_ , but the business has been booming today – isn’t that right Howard?” She threw her hands up, before turning to her husband of forty years, Mr. Rothstein.

“You bet honey. Hello (Y/N), hello Detective, always a pleasure to see you.” He stepped up to the counter from the back, and you leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. He wiped his hands down on the white cloth apron tied around his waist, and shook Flip’s hand with a firm, friendly grip.

“You too Mr. Rothstein, I’m glad to hear the deli is doing well!” You grinned, looking at the various cuts on display under the glass of the counter.

“You’re here every week, please, call me Howard.” He said, making you smile. “What’ll it be for you today?” He asked.

“You know I have to have some of your brisket, I hope I’m not too late.” You bit your lip nervously, there weren’t any in the counter. “Flip is helping me cook tonight for the first time.” You looked to your husband and looped your arm through his, beaming up at him.

“Look at you, _kvelling_.” Mrs. Rothstein – Yetta, you corrected yourself, now on a first name basis with them – tutted sweetly, before going back around the counter. “We set one aside especially for you, didn’t we Howard?”

Just as she asked, her husband pulled out the biggest slab of meat Flip had ever seen.  

“Thank you, you didn’t have to do that – ” You said, eyes growing wide at the size of it. “Oh my goodness, it’s huge! Thank you, how much do we owe you?”

“It’s on the house.” Howard said definitively.

“No please, I have to you _something_.” Flip tried to argue, surely this was their most expensive cut, or close to it, it wouldn’t be right to not give anything.

“All we ask is if you have a few extra slices of your famous babka, you send them our way.” Yetta winked, making you sigh in defeat.

“You’re too kind, really.” You were touched by their generosity and were already making plans in your head to repay them in some way. 

“Chag sameach!” Howard happily said, after wrapping up the brisket in brown paper and tying it with twine.

You and Flip returned the sentiment, and made your way to the car for the final time.

“That was really nice of them.” Flip said, still stunned at the parcel in your lap.

“It was, I’m going to bake them a whole loaf.” You decided, you’d also send them some rugelach and some of your great-grandmother’s sugar cookie recipe, just as an added thanks.

“Anywhere else?” Flip asked, but you could tell he was getting tired.

“No, we can head home.” You smiled, “I decorated.”

The look on your face made him nervous, in the best way possible. You _loved_ to decorate, and he was sure that this was no different of an occasion – maybe even _more_ of a reason for you to go all out.

“Should I call Better Homes and Gardens?” Flip chuckled, jokingly. You swatted his arm playfully and laughed with him.

“You just might want to.” You said, knowing how crazy you had gone with the garland this year…

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Holy shit honey.” Were the first words out of Flip’s mouth after pulling up to the driveway of the home you shared.  

The house had been transformed into a wonderland. You had practically outlined the house in soft white lights, with blue and silver wreaths in every window and on the front door. Flip could see the unlit menorah in the front window, which had also been outlined in lights. Hard plastic snowflakes that looked like they could be made of glass were hung from the gutters in an almost icicle like fashion, and they caught the light beautifully. You decorated the small douglas fir that grew on your front lawn with silver and blue ornaments. The snow had fallen in a thick blanket over the lawn and on the tree, making everything look like it was out of a postcard, or a movie.

You grinned and took his hand, leading him inside, for the fun didn’t stop there. Flip was grateful to be out of the cold, and you left his side only for a moment to go light the fireplace to bring up the temperature in your home.

Flip wandered around in amazement; a blue runner rug was covering the cold wood floors, silver garland was wrapped around the banister of the stairs, and framed around each arch of the house. Blue and white twinkling lights were put up around windows and door frames. Hanging from the ceiling were more snowflakes, each at a different height and softly twirling from the light breeze at having the front door open, making it look like they were really falling. On each side table there were blue and silver ornaments, little baubles, and candles that you were going around and lighting happily.

Flip made his way to the dining room, which of course had not been left unattended. You had strung silver garland around the hanging light fixture, and arranged a lovely light blue tablecloth over the dark wood of the table. You replaced the plates and silverware with real silver, and made name cards for each of the guests that were going to be arriving in a couple short hours. In the middle of the table was a beautiful candle centerpiece, wrapped in fake-snow dusted pine branches and small pieces of gelt.

There was something about all of this that reminded him immediately of being a very small child, going to his grandmother’s house and eating homemade cookies. He couldn’t picture anything concrete, he must have only been four or five in the memory, but the warmth of nostalgia was enough to make him choked up.

“Do you like it?” You asked shyly, watching him from the entryway.

“I love it – how – ?” Flip rushed to say – he was so beyond impressed that he nearly couldn’t speak.

Grinning, you stepped into the living room with him, and rest your head on his warm shoulder. He immediately wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you right up against him. He was staring at one of the photos of the two of you hung up on the wall, you had put a blue glittery bow right at the top of the frame, making it look like a present – and it struck him how you were the greatest gift he had ever received.

“Well, you know when we moved in together and I had all those bins in storage, and then when we bought this house I put them up in the attic?” You said, eyes following his gaze and smiling warmly at the photo.

“Uh-huh.” Flip replied, transfixed.

“Well those bins were filled with all this stuff!” You laughed, somewhat embarrassed for going to overboard.

Flip took a step back to properly look at you, with the barest hint of a frown creasing his brow. Had he known you had all of this stuff he would have asked you to put it up years ago, he always just assumed that decorating for the holiday just wasn’t done the way that you did for Christmas.

“Baby how come you never put it up before?” He voiced his thought, making you blush and cast your eyes to the floor.

“I didn’t want to overwhelm you or anything like that.” You admitted with a light shrug, knowing your tendencies were a bit over the top as it was. “It was enough for me to just have the hanukkiah out.” You reassured him, wanting him to know that you really didn’t mind if you kept it more simple.

Your response only made Flip frown deeper, shame creeping into his chest. He shoved it away, remembering your words whispered so many nights ago; words of reassurance and understanding, there was nothing wrong with celebrating or _not_ celebrating, for whatever reason.

He pulled you close into a full bodied hug and kissed the top of your head three times.

“Well from now on, I want you to decorate as much as your heart wants. For whatever holiday you want.” He said, hoping next time you’ll let him help you. He can’t even imagine you waking up early to go into the snow and climb ladders to put up lights all by yourself.

“I love you.” You rest your chin on his chest so you could look up at him, and he only smiled and bent down to kiss you.

“I love you more.” He said, before playfully smacking your ass. “Come on, we got some meat to roast.” He said, making you laugh.

Flip walked out of the room, and you caught up, giving his firm ass a teasing pinch in retaliation, which in turn made him chase you around in the snow.

After a brief snowball fight that ultimately resulted in you being hoisted over his shoulder and deposited in a big pile of snow with a big squeal at the cold, the both of you laughing the whole time, you both finally brought in the damn groceries that had been waiting in the trunk of Flip’s Nova.

Flip followed you around the kitchen like a lost puppy, and did everything you asked of him. Shredding the potatoes? He did it with only minimal complaints about scraped fingers. Chopping up onions? He agreed right away even though he knew the stinging vapors would make him cry.

After proofing three loaves of bread, preparing the dough for a dozen jelly donuts, making a huge plate of latkes, and baking off two trays of kugel, the brisket went in. It needed to cook low and slow for a few hours, but should be finished around eight, after everyone had had something to drink and had gotten comfortable.

Flip looked adoringly over to you; apron covered in flour, hair disheveled.  

“What time is it?” Flip asked, annoyed that he didn’t have his watch.

“Five thirty, why?” You checked, and he grinned, undoing the tie of your apron and pulling you into the living room.

“Come here, I just want to kiss you for a little bit before people come over.” He said, settling down on the couch by the fireplace. He tugged you into his lap and you giggled when he took your face in his big hand, his other one resting gently against your waist.

“You’re such a charmer, you know that?” You blushed with a laugh, but he just teased and pinched the back of your thigh.

He didn’t have a response, just pulled you down to meet his lips and you chuckled as you heard a happy groan in his chest.

You had half a mind to start something, to get him more riled up, but you knew that wouldn’t be fair with people coming over in less than an hour. Flip was just all-encompassing, the way that he kissed took over your entire body. His hands roamed everywhere settling on your ass and kneading it, his shoulders curled towards you as you massaged one strong shoulder, the other hand tangling in his hair.

Your happy sighs made Flip’s cock twitch but he forced himself to stay calm, to just savor the moment he had with you. You felt it though as his thighs were pressed against your side, and you couldn’t help but blush, nipping at his bottom lip and pressing open mouthed kisses to his neck.

“Do you think we have time – ” You started to say, just as the doorbell rang, making you and Flip groan.

“I guess not.” He chuckled, tucking a piece of hair behind your ear. 

Taking a minute to compose yourself, and smoothing out any wrinkles in your clothes, the two of you made your way to the front door, and opened it eagerly.

Waiting on the landing were Ron and Patrice, who had just been admiring the outdoor decorations, when big smiles appeared on their face at the sight of you and Flip.

“Ron, Patrice! Welcome, please come in!” You greeted them, allowing them to shrug off their coats and slip out of their boots before pulling them both into tight hugs. “Oh I’m so happy you both could make it!” You grinned, closing the door behind them so the chill wouldn’t creep into the house.

“Thank you so much for inviting us, we brought some beer, I hope that was alright?” Patrice replied warmly, equally excited to see you as you were to see her. She held up a twelve-pack of Millers that Ron was already eyeing.

“Yes of course!” You said, taking the bottles from Patrice and passing them to Flip, who was happily chatting with Ron. “Flip, could you put this in the cooler so it stays cold?”

He nodded and jogged over to the kitchen, setting down the beers in the cooler and checking the oven. Cracking the door open just a little, his mouth began watering at the smell of the brisket, and he quickly closed it. He was going to eat _so_ well tonight, he thought with a chuckle as he rejoined the growing party in the living room.

“Hey hey! Party’s here.” Jimmy came in through the now unlocked front door with a big bouquet of flowers.

“Right on time.” Flip said, giving his friend a friendly handshake and pulling him into a hug with a laugh.

“Hey (Y/N), you look beautiful as ever, these are for your table.” Jimmy handed you the flowers and gave you a kiss on the cheek.

“You watch yourself now.” Flip teased, making Ron and Patrice chuckle good-naturedly.

“Oh stop it.” You shook your head with a smile before moving to put the flowers in a vase on the table in the entryway where you and Flip put your keys. “These are lovely, thank you. Can I get you something to drink? Ron and Patrice brought Millers, but we also have Coors in the fridge.”

“A Miller sounds dee-vine.” Jimmy unwrapped his scarf and hung it on the coat rack, making his way towards the cooler.

“We’re just waiting for – ” You were about to mention the Sergeant, when he opened the front door and poked his head in. “Harry! Speak of the devil.” You laughed, beckoning him over to give him a hug.

“I come when summoned.” Trapp grinned, holding out a box of fancy chocolates with a sheepish smile. “Bridges couldn’t make it, but he sends his regards.” He apologized for the Chief, but you simply smiled warmly and took the chocolates.

“That’s alright, we’ll get him one of these days.” You chuckled, before addressing everyone. “I figure we’ll just relax and have some drinks, and then when the sun finishes going down, Flip and I will light the hanukkiah, and we’ll eat dinner.” You raise your eyebrows mischievously, “And then the _real_ fun begins.”

You pick up a small wooden box that was sitting on the coffee table, and opened it up, showing everyone the small collection of dreidels you had. They were of various sizes, and made out of various materials like wood, plastic, and even some fancy metal ones.

“You’re gonna teach us how to play right?” Jimmy asked with apprehension, making the party chuckle.

“Oh you bet.” You grinned, closing the box and putting it back on the counter.

Jimmy reached for it and pulled out a small plastic one, already beginning to practice his spinning technique.

 

The fire softly crackled, and you put on some instrumental music to play softly in the background – Christmas music, but still festive all the same – and relaxed happily as your guests all chatted and caught up with ease. Despite working together, there wasn’t often time for everyone to talk about what was going on in their personal lives, always too busy with whatever details of the case they were on. This was the first time you had seen Trapp out of uniform, and you could tell everyone was glad to be speaking and laughing as friends, rather than as coworkers.

You snuggled yourself against your husband, who draped a comforting arm around your shoulders as he drank his beer. He, Ron and Jimmy had struck up a conversation with Trapp about some police station gossip, and you and Patrice were exchanging your own insider information, everyone in high spirits.

At Flip’s suggestion, everyone gathered around the piano in the family room, where Flip played a few songs that you sang the words to. _Hanukkah O Hanukkah_ was among them, and you had to pause to laugh every so often, because they had all taken to attempting to dance the Hora. You thought it was so sweet, even if they couldn’t kick at the same time or on beat.

At one point, Patrice suggested a game of tipsy charades, where the party was divided into two teams. If the opposing team could guess the phrase before the other team could, everyone on that side had to take a swig of the beer. By the end of it, everyone had cried from laughter at least once, and had had just enough to drink that they were rosy cheeked and still giggling. 

Ever the good host, you and Flip offered appetizers to satisfy some rumbling stomachs, and you would take turns checking the oven to see how the brisket was doing. You were confident that it only needed a little longer, and after a round of charades that had everyone breathlessly laughing, you knew it would be ready soon.

Just in the nick of time too, you thought, as the sun was nestled behind the horizon – it was time to light the candles.

“If everyone could please come into the dining room.” You said happily, everyone composing themselves and sobering up as they followed you and Flip.

You hunted for the matches in one of the drawers in the china armoire, and Flip took this as an opportunity to clear his throat and draw attention to himself.

“I’d just like to say something, before we officially start.” He said, nerves bundling up in his stomach. He made eye contact with Ron, and gave him a small nod. “Last year, Ron roped me into a case that I had wanted no part in at first.”

Everyone’s eyes softened, including your own. You stood beside him and listened to him with a heart full of love.

“But because of that case, I was conflicted, and I was confronted with the truth about who I am, and the culture of my people.” He said, his hands clenching into fists and opening, “I know I haven’t been very proud of being Jewish in the past – it just didn’t mean anything to me. Now, it means more to me than ever.”

He looked at everyone, meaning every word, and you couldn’t help but feel tears start to well in your eyes.

“I am so grateful to have such good friends, and a loving wife, who have pushed me to be the best version of myself all the time, and I’m so happy to share the start of this joyous holiday with all of you.” Flip looked down at you, and placed a warm hand on your cheek sincerely, “Thank you for being so patient with me, I love you honey.”

He kissed you briefly, and then pulled away. You were smiling so wide, your cheeks hurt, and you wiped a happy tear from your cheeks.

“What a sap.” Jimmy said warmly, breaking the quiet tension and bringing some lightheartedness to the mood.

“I think that’s the most I’ve ever hear you speak at one time.” Trapp teased gently, his own expression one of tender appreciation.

“Alright alright.” Flip said with a chuckle before turning to you. “(Y/N), if you would do the honors.”

You nodded and stepped up to the menorah that had been waiting patiently in the window. Everyone listened with rapt attention to your brief retelling of the Revolt of the Maccabees, and then for the prayers that followed as you lit the shamash with a match, before picking that candle up and using it to light the first candle on the menorah.

“Let’s eat!” You said brightly once the prayers were finished, and that was met with happy exclamations from your friends.

 

Everyone was impressed by the food. Flip carried the brisket from the oven to the table using your oven mitts, as you quickly fried up some latkes so they were piping hot and fresh out of the oil. You passed around the kugel and the roasted vegetables, and your guests helped themselves to challah bread and Manischewitz wine.

The laughter and conversation lasted all through dessert, where babka, rugelach, sufganiyot and Star of David cookies were happily picked off their platters.

It wasn’t long before everyone had finished and had cleared their plates, bringing them into the sink to be dealt with later.

With the candles still burning, you quickly grabbed the wooden dreidel box off the coffee table in the living room, and returned to the dining room, where Flip was handing out small bags of chocolate gelt.

“Alright, so we’re going to play a few rounds of dreidel.” You announced, and everyone perked up, particularly Patrice, who had been wanting to play all evening. “At the beginning of each round, everyone puts in one piece of gelt – that’s the chocolate in front of you. When it’s your turn, you spin the dreidel, and it’s going to land on one of its four sides.” You explained, the rules very simple.

“Each side has a Hebrew letter on it, nun, gimel, hei, and shin. They’re the first letter of each word in _Nes Gadol Hayah Sham_ , or, _a great miracle happened there_.” Flip chimed in, and you grinned, proud of him for remembering what the letters stood for – even you forgot sometimes.

Everyone tossed a coin into the center of the table, and Jimmy took the first turn, spinning his dreidel. It was the plastic one he had been practicing with earlier.

“So what happens if it lands on this one?” He asked eagerly, when the dreidel finally fell over onto its side, making you laugh at his bad luck.

“If it lands on nun, you get nothing.” You said with a apologetic giggle.  

“Damn.” Jimmy snapped his fingers, Ron, Patrice and Trapp all laughing.

Everyone put a new piece in, and Ron went next. He had his fingers crossed, and was already reaching for the pile when her dreidel landed.

“That’s hei, so he gets half.” Flip explained to the rest of the table.

“Oh hell yeah.” Ron did a little happy dance in his seat as he scooped the chocolate into his pile.

“What you’re not even going to share?” Jimmy asked with mock offense.

“No way brother! Maybe you’ll get lucky on your next turn.” Ron winked, playfully nudging him with his elbow.

“I’m up?” Trapp asked, taking another sip of his wine. You nodded and he happily spun the dreidel. “Alright, this one is …shin?” He asked, afraid he got it wrong.

“Yeah! But that means you have to put an extra one into the pile.” You said with a scrunched face.

“Damn.” Trapp repeated Jimmy’s earlier sentiment, and the table chuckled as he tossed in an extra coin.

“Okay Patrice, your turn.” You said to your friend, and she eagerly spun her dreidel.

“Gimel! That means I get all of it right?” She asked brightly, waiting for you to nod before teasing everyone at the table and pulling all the gelt towards her.

“The night is still young!” Jimmy said, already getting ready for another round.  

 

The night went on and on, and eventually everyone quit playing, the candles long extinguished. Golden wrappers littered the table and were also left to be dealt with the next day, as everyone began digesting the delicious meal you and Flip had prepared.

Everyone had cozied up in the living room, idly talking about nothing in particular, laughing at a memory of something funny that happened during charades. The fire was crackling, and you were actually starting to fall asleep, the energy spent hosting and preparing for the party having drained you in a not unpleasant way.

“Alright guys, I hate to be the first to leave but I gotta be up early in the morning.” Trapp said, checking the time.

“No worries, Harry.” You replied with a smile, “You want any leftovers to take with you?”

“There still any kugel left?” He asked with a sheepish smile, but you just nodded brightly.

“Help yourself.” You said, not wanting to get up from your husband’s side. He was too warm and comfortable for you to dare leave.

“You know I think I’m going to say goodnight too.” Jimmy said, putting his empty beer bottle on the coaster in front of him on the coffee table.

“Shit, I didn’t realize the time.” Ron said, looking at his watch. It was well past one o’clock in the morning at that point, and he gently shook Patrice awake. “Patrice baby we gotta go.”

She blinked awake and yawned, leaning into Ron’s shoulder.

“Thank you again, everything was delicious.” She said with a sleepy smile.

“Please, take whatever you’d like to go.” You offered her, giving her hand a light squeeze.

 

One by one your friends all left after you made sure they were sober enough to drive, and in a matter of moments, the front door was locked and Flip rounded on you.

“Now that the house is ours again…” He said with a tired grin, sliding his hands up your arms.

“What are you doing mister?” You giggled, really too tired for any fun but always in the mood for pampering and intimacy.

“I’m doing what I’ve been wanting to do for hours now.” He replied, pulling you close and kissing you deeply, a hand traveling up your arm to scratch against your scalp. “Come upstairs with me, we still have to exchange gifts.” He whispered in between kisses.

“You did listen to me when I said _small_ gifts, right?” You asked with a slightly accusatory glare. “This isn’t like Christmas where you drop a hundred dollars on a sweater for me.”

“You love those sweaters.” Flip defended, and you just shook your head in exasperation. “ _No,_ I did not spend a lot of money on your Hanukkah gifts.” He said.

“Good.” You replied, before making your way up the stairs.

 

You sat on the bed, and fished out a small wrapped box from your night stand. Flip went into the closet where he had stashed your gifts, and brought out the first one for you. You immediately shook your head at him, eyeing the box. It was the exact size and shape as the other boxes that your favorite lingerie came in, and Flip had the gall to look smug about that.

“You dirty stinkin’ liar.” You giggled, opening the wrapping paper when he handed it to you.

Lo and behold, there was a matching bra and panty set, in a deep navy blue. It was lace and see through in all the right places, and you admired it in the soft lamplight.

“Put it on.” Flip said, licking his lips.

“Want to watch me?” You asked coyly and with a slow smirk.

“No, I’ll watch you take it off.” He replied with an intensity that had you shivering with goosebumps.

“Be right back.” You winked, leaving to go into the master bathroom.

 

You stripped down until you were naked and stepped into the new underwear, then clipping the bra around your back. You admired yourself in the mirror, the rich tones of the lace perfectly complimenting your skin. Flip really knew how to treat you right, you thought as you adjusted the straps so they laid without any issues.

Creaking the door open, you slowly strutted into the bedroom, where Flip had also shed his clothing, save for his boxers. He watched you through hooded eyelids, stroking his hard dick slowly as you approached. Climbing onto the bed and crawling on all fours towards him, you stopped just shy of practically being in his lap.

Without saying anything, you bit your lip and leaned down, giving small kisses and licks to the head of his cock. He groaned and let his head fall back, his hand abandoning his cock to softly push your head further down, so you could take more of him. The moan that slipped past his lips at the first suck of your hot mouth had you smiling around him.

You knew just what he liked, and he was too tired to really resist your ministrations, and soon he was coming. You knew that there would be plenty of time for proper fucking in the morning, so you just happily flopped down on the bed next to him.

“Here’s your present.” You said, finding the small box that got lost in the sheets and handing it to him.

Flip opened it lazily, too boneless to do anything too quickly, and rolled his eyes at your smug expression. Inside was a brand new watch, similar to the one he had but obviously a newer model. He knew that this must have cost a pretty penny, and he kissed you over and over again until you were laughing and squirming to get away.

“Baby you’re _such_ a hypocrite.” He accused, gently placing the new watch on his night stand so it wouldn’t get damaged somehow.

“Mm, you can punish me in the morning.” You giggled, curling up under the covers with your eyes closed.

He combed his fingers through your hair, and before he could retort, your breathing evened out – fast asleep.

With another incredulous shake of his head, he pulled the covers up over your bare shoulder so you wouldn’t get cold, and turned off the lamp. Tucking you against him, he too quickly fell asleep as snow gently fell outside, the world narrowing down to just the two of you in your safe, warm home.


	3. Chapter 3

When Flip woke up the next morning, he was expecting to see the misty grey light of winter filtering in through the windows, but it was still dark. Groggy and frowning, he reached over and looked at the watch you had given him; it read six o’clock – so why did it look like midnight?

You stirred next to him, as you did every morning when he got ready to go to work, and blinked your eyes open slowly.

“G’morning.” Flip rumbled, rubbing his eyes and dragging his hand down his face.

“ _Is_ it morning?” You yawned back, brows pinching in confusion. It was definitely too dark to be after the sunrise, but you felt too well rested to have only gotten an hour or two of sleep.

Flip nodded, and sat up, the joints in his shoulder popping as he stretched. He leaned down and gave you a kiss, your skin warm from sleep. You smiled and wrapped an arm around his neck, pressing closed-mouthed kisses so you wouldn’t taste his morning breath and he wouldn’t taste yours.

When he pulled away, you remained under the covers, not wanting to give up the comfort of the warmth your body created during the night, as he stood up and moved to the window.

Hesitantly, he pulled back the curtains that you had picked out when the two of you first bought the house, and frowned again in confusion when he couldn’t see anything outside. He unlocked the window and was just about to open it, when he felt the immediate cold of small pebbles of snow press their way through the seam.

“Fuck.” Flip groaned, really not wanting to have to get dressed.  

“What’s wrong?” You asked, worried and now getting out of bed to stand next to him. The chilly wood shocked your feet, and you longed to be back in bed, but Flip was still groaning in dismay.

“I have to go out and shovel.” He said with a defeated sigh, walking towards the closet and already fishing out some of his warmer flannels, pulling on a pair of thermals before stepping into the jeans from yesterday.

“What?” You said with a frown, “But the snowstorm wasn’t supposed to come for another week.” At least that’s what the news had said. You were sure you would have heard the storm if it came.

“I don’t think it was the snowstorm, I think the wind just pushed it all against the side of the house.” Flip replied, pulling on his undershirt, and then your favorite red and black flannel of his. “I bet the tree out front didn’t help either, dumping all the fuckin’ snow.” He grumbled, searching for some wool socks in one of the drawers in the dresser.

“I’ll go with you.” You decided, also going to the closet and pulling on some warm thermals over the new lingerie you wore.

“No baby, it’s cold – ” Flip started to protest but you shook your head, adamant about helping.

“It’ll be faster with the two of us.” You said with a smile, before starting to layer up.

“Let me go see if it’s just this side.” Flip acquiesced, leaving you to do a round of the house.

 

It looked like he was right, they weren’t completely snowed in, only the front end of the house. The backyard had a decent blanket of snow, but nothing out of the ordinary, as did the sides of their property. Flip opened the front door and sighed when the packed snow that had piled up there didn’t even move. It even had the print of the door etched into it like a negative relief. He closed the door and went into the garage, grabbing a shovel and a rake, and going outside through the side door.

Boots crunching on the hard snow, he surveyed the situation.

The weather thankfully, was beautiful. If he had to guess, it was probably in the low thirties, and the sky was nothing but a stretch of light grey clouds. It didn’t look like it was going to snow again while they were out there, and Flip thanked the universe for that.

Really, it wasn’t as bad as he thought, but it would still take a good hour or two to clear everything away. The snow had drifted up the side of the house in a thin slope, which is how it had managed to block the second story window. What he was more concerned with was the state of the roof, which needed to be cleared before any snow melted and refroze, so that it wouldn’t collapse into the damn house.

Going back into the garage for a moment, he grabbed the ladder that he kept there, and put it up against the side of the house. It was then that you emerged through the side door of the garage, completely bundled up, and your stomach clenched in nerves.

“Honey be careful!” You cried out, not liking the way the ladder was wobbling under his weight one bit.

“I’m fine.” Flip replied, wanting to reassure you.

“You know a couple weeks ago my uncle fell off a ladder?” You worried from your spot on the ground, “He broke three ribs and herniated two discs in his spine.”

“I know honey, you told me.” Flip said, thinking it was sweet of you to be so concerned. He stood on the roof and put his hands on his hips to think. “(Y/N) could you hand me the rake please?” He asked, knowing from experience that it was best to rake away the snow since it wasn’t so packed.

You hoisted it up to him, and he thanked you before walking to the front of the roof, getting to work.

“I’m going to start on the driveway and make my way to the door.” You called up to him, not wanting to hover and make him fall by watching.

“Don’t slip, there’s going to be ice on the pavement.” Flip called down to you, and you smiled, you two really were so much alike, you thought.

 

You were right, with the two of you working it took way less time than if Flip were out there all by himself. You constantly checked in with him, knowing that shoveling snow was a big trigger for heart attacks around this time of year. You finished the driveway, saying _fuck it_ to the rest of the lawn, and were now tackling the slope that had drifted against the side of the house.

It must have been around eight o’clock in the morning by then, because the neighbors on either side of your home on 21st street were awake, and husbands all along the block were now out shoveling snow. They all greeted one another, including of course you and Flip, but they weren’t in the mood for any real conversation, too aggravated with having to shovel the snow too.

Everyone was in such a mood in fact, that they didn’t acknowledge the big snow plow that slowly made its way down the street. The huge machine was loud and pushed the snow on the road aside with ease, and you carefully walked on the icy pavement of your driveway to go wait at next to your mailbox for them to pass you.

They saw you and braked, opening the door to greet you. These two men, Frankie and Roger, had been assigned to your street for the five years you had lived there with Flip, and you had come to consider them good friends. Sometimes after work, Flip would go to the bar and they would be there watching the football game, and the three of them would hang out and drink socially for hours. You were always sure to send them each a holiday card this time of year, and they sent you and Flip one back.

“Good morning!” You said brightly, tugging your scarf down from your face so your words wouldn’t be muffled, your hot breath fogging up the air.

“Good morning (Y/N) – hey Flip!” Frankie called across the lawn to Flip still on the roof, who smiled and put up a hand to wave. “What are you doing awake?” Roger asked, knowing from Flip how you loved to sleep in.

“Flip’s working an early shift today, so I’m helping him shovel so it doesn’t take as long.” You replied, leaning on said shovel with a smile.

“No he isn’t,” Frankie shook his head good-naturedly, “The mayor’s issued that everyone needs to stay inside, the roads are blocked all over from the snow.” He explained.

That was good news for you, it meant you could get cozied back up in bed as soon as you and Flip were done – but you knew it would suck for your friends, having to go around and plow the city.

“Are you warm enough in there?” You asked, peering into the cab of the plow to see if they had the heat turned on. You found with dismay that there _wasn’t_ a heat setting on the dashboard,

“Not really, but we should be finished with our route in a couple hours.” Roger shrugged, making you frown. A couple _hours?_

“Please, wait right there!” You decided, not waiting for an answer before making your way through the snow back inside through the nearly cleared front door.

You quickly made two cups of hot black coffee, and poured them into disposable thermoses with lids, also grabbing a few leftover cookies and throwing them into a sandwich bag.

Frankie and Roger had listened, the plow hadn’t moved an inch when you returned only a few short minutes later, and you handed them the coffee and treats with a big smile.

“Here, I know it’s not much but I hope it’ll warm you up, even a little.” You said, but Roger just put his hand over his heart.

“Mrs. Zimmerman, you’re too kind, thank you.” He said formally, making you grin. Frankie immediately wrapped his hands around the hot cup, warming his fingers with it before taking a sip. “If you’ll excuse us, we have to get the streets cleared so folks like you and the good detective can go about your day.” Roger said with a nod, and you stepped away from the plow so the kickback of snow wouldn’t hit you when they switched the gear into drive.

“Drive safely.” You shouted over the roar of the engine, and they gave a happy wave as they moved along the street.

Turning back to face your husband, you saw that he was nearly finished with the roof.

“Honey, let’s take a break, come down.” You called up to him.

Your stomach was rumbling and you wanted to make some breakfast before doing any more work. The two of you had done a huge amount of shoveling as it was, some pancakes were definitely in order, you thought.

Flip had other ideas, as he was still raking the roof and pushing the snow off the side of the house like it was a broom with dust.

“I just have one…more…pile..there!” Flip said finally. He tossed the rake down and it landed on some snow with a soft thud, and he pretended to swing his arms forward, joking, “Alright, I’m gonna jump.”

“Oh hush.” You rolled your eyes as he laughed, and then chewed your lip as he climbed down the ladder, “Please be careful.” You said with a worried furrow of your brow.

He did as he was told and soon was following you towards the house, his hand magnetized to your hip. You looked like a marshmallow, with your fluffy white puffer ski jacket. It made him smile that you had no idea how to ski whatsoever, but just liked the look of the thing.

“Is the chimney cleared?” You asked, stomping the snow out of your boots on the landing before stepping inside.

“Yeah there wasn’t any snow in it, only on the left side of the roof thankfully.” He replied, doing the same.

“Good, I’m going to get the fire started.” You smiled, happily bouncing over to the fireplace and lighting the logs there.

Flip had begun to remove all his layers while you got the house warm, and when you came back to the entryway he watched as you started unbuttoning and unzipping all of your bulky winter clothes. You drove him absolutely crazy, he thought it was unfair how gorgeous you were, getting him all hot and bothered.

“Fuck you’re so sexy.” Flip let out a low shaky breath when you pulled a sweater over your head and stepped out of your jeans, leaving you in just a turtleneck and leggings.

“Oh yeah?” You asked with a cheeky grin, slowing your movements and shimmying just a bit to pull off your gloves with a show.

“Yeah, with your fuckin’ bubble jacket,” Flip said, stepping forward and reaching his arms around you to squeeze at your sides, “..and your fuckin’ turtleneck, and those thermals _holy shit_.” He turned you around and pressed his crotch right up against your ass, making you gasp slightly – he was _hard._

“Flip…” You giggled, bending over to unlace your shoes, making him lick his lips.

“God I love it when you wear those boots, yeah take ‘em off.” His voice had gone impossibly deep, and you couldn’t help but laugh lovingly at your man.

“You’re so weird.” You giggled, but he just turned you back around and tugged you over to the couch in the living room.

“I can’t help it baby you’re stunning.” He said, plopping you down on the blanket-covered cushions and kneeling in front of you, stepping in between your legs.

“Come here you lumberjack.” You said with fondness in your eyes, encouraging him to press his face into your chest like he loved to do.

The fire was steadily flickering and the living room was nice and warm, so Flip had no qualms about pushing your turtleneck up and over your head and peeling back the thermal long sleeved shirt you wore. He sighed happily when he was met with your breasts, still wrapped up in the navy blue lace he had given you.

Licking his lips, he unclasped the bra, swallowing when he watched your nipples harden. Burying his face into your cleavage, he kissed your sternum, humming happily when you started brushing your fingers through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp the way you know made him melt.

“Lift your hips.” He whispered, and you obliged, helping him pull away your leggings, your legs now bare.

He didn’t stop there, toying with the elastic of your panties. He let the waistband snap against your stomach and you gasped, but then he tugged it down too, leaving you completely naked on the couch. You had half a mind to be thankful that you draped a quilt over the couch, otherwise you’d feel awkward about having any quests over again.

All thought flew out the window though, when Flip kissed his way down your stomach, tickling you and making you laugh with his tongue slipping into your bellybutton for a moment, not stopping until he was nipping and sucking at your inner thighs.

“Lay down.” Flip suggested. You didn’t need to be told twice, and soon you were sprawled out on the quilt, with one leg on the floor and the other draped over your husband’s strong shoulder.

The hand in his hair tightened as Flip started licking into you, his beard and mustache scratching your skin in the most pleasant way. You didn’t even bother biting back the moan that spread its way through your chest when Flip sucked on your clit, knowing how the sounds spurred him on even more.

He hooked his arms under your legs and pulled you closer to him, his nose prodding at you as he thrust his tongue deep into your cunt, your knees pressing against the side of his head to keep him there.

“Flip -- !” You inhaled sharply when he maneuvered you so that he could slide two fingers in, twisting them in and out of you and drawing the smallest cries of pleasure out.

He only buried himself deeper, eating you out like the champ he was, tracing your name with his tongue and dragging his fingers against your walls. He grinned when he felt your legs shaking, the way you clenched around him.

You were so wet for him, your nipples were hard and your head was thrown back against the quilt, your hair splaying around you like a halo. He could do this forever, he thought, and he swallowed down some more of your sweet slick.

He sped his fingers up, rubbing you expertly right on your g-spot, and your back started to arch off the couch. He smirked, knowing it wouldn’t take much more for you to come, especially with the way your eyes had screwed shut, mouth open in a pretty little _o_.

He pulled back just enough to rest his cheek on your thigh, looking up at you with reverence, fingering you with just enough friction – and he watched as you came, your hips stuttering, thighs shaking against him. Your chest was heaving, and he followed a bead of sweat as it rolled down your breast, he reached his clean hand up and collected it with the tip of his finger, bringing it to his lips and licking it clean.

He leaned back in again with a smile, licking up your come and placing kisses to the inside of your thigh until you rode out the high from your orgasm, and sagged back into the quilt in contentment.

“Fuck me?” You asked with a lazy smile, hand still in his hair, tucking pieces of it behind his ears.

He grinned, quickly pulling the rest of his clothes over his head until he was as naked as you were. He grabbed your ankles and pulled you just far enough off the couch so that he could grab you around the waist and man-handle you onto the plush rug in front of the fireplace, you laughing and squealing the whole way.

“God baby, you looked like a fuckin’ playboy bunny.” Flip said, mouthing at the skin on your stomach.

“Want me to pose for you?” You asked with a giggle.

“You bet I do.” Flip said, pulling away, and you started arranging yourself like you were on the centerfold of a magazine, all limbs and angles that had you feeling so silly but sexy at the same time.

“Like this?” You asked, on all fours, grinning at the heady expression on Flip’s face, “Or what about this?” You sat up, your hands in your hair and pushing your tits out almost comically.

Surprisingly, Flip’s breath hitched and his eyes darkened.

“Don’t fucking move.” He said suddenly, sprinting out of the room. For a minute, you were worried, but then he came back with a camera, and your heart thudded wildly in your chest. The two of you had done a lot of things together over the years, but this hadn’t ever been one of them.

Flip looked at you, silently asking for permission, and you smiled and nodded, exaggerating your pose once more. He brought the polaroid camera to his eye and snapped a picture, the film spitting out of the bottom of the camera and falling to the floor.

“Take another one.” You said, crawling towards him, and he did, the click and whirr of the camera filling the air.

Polaroids littered the rug as you made your way towards him. You paused, settling back on your haunches and stroking his cock, gazing up through your eyelashes.

“Holy shit…” He breathed, tangling one hand in your hair and taking a final picture of you at his feet.

“You gonna fuck me now?” You asked with a smile, and he nodded frantically, setting the camera down and nudging you to lay on your back on the rug.

You were still so boneless and pliable from him eating you out, that Flip just maneuvered you however he wanted, and slid his aching cock into you. You both let out a satisfied moan, and Flip was so overcome that he desperately needed to kiss you.

He thrust into you, bouncing your tits as he latched his mouth onto yours, your hands roaming his back and leaving little crescent divots where your nails dug into the muscle there. You kissed and kissed, breathing in each other’s air as he rocked into you, grunting and moaning.

When he started to get dizzy, he took your arms and pinned both of your wrists to the rug with one big hand, his other hand coming down to wrap around your thigh and keep you pulled tight against his hips, his cock so far deep into you that he could feel the head of it hitting your cervix.

“This okay?” He asked, knowing how sometimes it could hurt, but you emphatically nodded your head.

“Yes!” You replied, “Don’t stop Flip – please – !” You moaned, licking your lips.

“You’re so fucking good, you know that?” Flip grunted, fucking you hard.

“Just for you.” You nodded, making him clench his teeth together so he wouldn’t come right there.

“That’s right, you’re all mine baby.” His eyes were shut tight, just focusing on the feeling of ramming into you.

The sounds of your moans and his grunts rivaled that of your skin smacking together, the both of you sweaty from being so close to the fire. He was transfixed by the sight of you, the way that the light cast shadows on the curves of your body, how he could see your pulse pounding in your throat as you tipped your head back even further in pleasure.

He released your wrists and brought his hand to cup one of your breasts, sucking the nipple of the other into his mouth. You cried out in surprise when he bit down on it, immediately lavishing it with kisses and licks to soothe the pain.

He squeezed you tightly, leaving bruises in his wake on your wrists, your hips, and now your tits. You scratched at his back, clawing him closer and closer as he pushed and pulled at your legs to get as deep as he could possibly go, drunk off the feeling of you around him.

You sucked at his neck and bit down on the hard bit of muscle that connected it to his shoulder, and he fucked you hard and slow for that, trying to hold out for you. You could tell that he wanted to come though, so you pushed your hips down to meet his and caged his hips with your legs.

His hips were losing their rhythm, and he was biting his lip so hard that he could very well break the skin, so you pushed your tongue into his mouth to distract those teeth.

“I’m so – so close.” You panted against his lips, and he nodded, too far gone to even speak.

He reached a hand down and rubbed at your clit, and your eyes teared up just from the pleasure. Flip always liked to make you come first, so that you clenched down hard around him and milked him for all his own come, and with a shout you did. Flip fucked into you _hard_ two, three more times before he was cursing, shooting his load so far into you he was sure none would spill when he pulled out of you.

The two of you panted and peppered the other’s sweaty body with gentle kisses, not moving too much because you were both still shaking with after-shocks of your orgasm. Eventually, Flip had to pull out, his arms not really able to support him any longer, and he flopped over onto the rug next to you.

With his bare skin against it, he was glad they had chosen the fur instead of wool, or else he’d be fearing for the state of your back with possible burn.

Your eyes were closed and you had a blissful smile on your face, and Flip wished he had more film in that camera. Reaching his hand out, he picked one up that had had time to develop, and smiled lovingly. He was going to keep all of these in a secret book to look at when he was on cases late at night, he decided, so he never had to go without seeing your pretty face.

“What time is it?” You asked, eyes still closed. You knew it couldn’t be late, but part of you wanted to go back to sleep.

“Not even eleven o’clock.” Flip replied, looking at his new watch with a smile.

“Want me to make something for lunch?” You asked, really not wanting to get up, but your stomach rumbled making the two of you laugh.

“Mmm.. I could always eat you again.” Flip purred, dipping his hand to seek out your cunt again.

You just giggled and rolled away, standing up on shaky legs and stretching.

“Maybe in a couple hours, but I’m hungry for real food.” You said with a playful wink.

Flip watched you collect the clothes that had been dumped on the floor, and tried to keep your naked body in his sight as long as he could until you rounded a corner to go to the laundry room.

“I can reheat us some leftovers.” Flip called to you so you could still hear, “Can bring them to you in bed if you want.” He suggested, wanting to keep you in the bedroom for the whole day until sundown if he could manage it.

“Eating in bed? I feel like a princess.” You grinned, rounding the corner once more.

Flip pouted, you had thrown on one of his big t-shirts, obscuring your beautiful body from him. You just rolled your eyes fondly at his puppy-dog stare, and held your arms out for him.

Eagerly, he got up from his spot on the rug and walked over to where you were leaning against the banister of the stairs. He surprised you though, by lifting the hem of your shirt and ducking his head under it, poking his head through the neck-hole and kissing you, his hands tickling your sides, making you laugh breathlessly.

“You’re my princess.” Flip said, detangling himself from his shirt so that the two of you wouldn’t choke or fall over, and pulled you into a loving hug. “My Hanukkah Queen.”

“I could get used to celebrating like this every year.” You hummed, wrapping your hands around his wide naked waist.

“Be careful what you wish for baby, we’ve still got seven more nights.” He teased, before hoisting you over his shoulder like he always did and carrying you up the stairs.

 

Later, once Flip had indeed brought you reheated leftovers in bed, the two of you snuggled up and were just about ready for an afternoon doze before he wanted to fuck you again.

“I guess I should call Trapp huh?” He chuckled, looking at the time and seeing it was already noon.

“Yeah, let him know that the Zimmermans are not leaving the house.” You replied, snuggling against his side as he reached over to grab the phone.

“The bedroom, more like.” He teased, dialing the number.

“Don’t tell him that!” You laughed.

You were grateful for the snow, grateful for the holiday, but even more grateful for this giant teddy bear of a man.

 

 


End file.
